


A Minister and his Shrine

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Japanese National Team, Light Angst, M/M, Past ushisaku, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: A minister must tend to the shrine, must care for it, and most importantly, use it to show his love to the deity that he so devoted himself to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	A Minister and his Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm back and uni's been kicking my ass pretty well :,)
> 
> Newayz....
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. This is definitely not me projecting and wanting comfort no sir.

Loving Atsumu wasn’t easy, Kiyoomi knew that all too well. He leaves his underwear hung on the hamper. He kicked and mumbled things when he slept. He was clingy specially after sex. He was noisy specially when someone trashed him in video games. Such, however, was often considering how bad he was at them. Now wasn’t any different as Kiyoomi looked at where he was sat with Shouyou on the couch as they elbow each other trying to get ahead of the other in Mario Kart.

Their screaming was cut short when a blue shell came from nowhere knocking them both to last and second last place. The round ended and displayed the players rankings with Motoya, Kourai and, surprisingly, Tobio, coming out on top. Atsumu squawked indignantly as he pointed to Motoya who was basking in the glory of his victory, considering he was the one who threw the blue shell. Kiyoomi shook his head and continued sipping the drink he had in his hand. His attention was taken from Atsumu when someone sat beside him.

“You seem to be having fun, Kiyoomi.” Wakatoshi said putting two glasses filled with beer down on the table.

“I think we have very different definitions of fun, Wakatoshi.” Kiyoomi mumbled as he downed the last of the drink in his hand.

The other laughed nudging the glass of beer closer to him. Kiyoomi took it with a nod of thanks before his attention was again stolen by his screeching boyfriend.

“What is that idiot doing now?” Kiyoomi groaned to himself.

“I’m quite surprised that you’re not playing with them.”

“Hell no. They’re too rowdy for me.” He said making Wakatoshi laugh.

They have been playing for around an hour now, ever since the party started. Despite all being bad at video games, Kiyoomi guessed that even with this, Atsumu can’t help but be his exceptional self.

“When are you going back to Poland?” Kiyoomi asked as the others started a new game that Kiyoomi didn’t recognize but was surely a horror game from the title screen alone.

“In a few weeks, my family wanted me to stay a bit longer.” The other mumbled from beside him.

Kiyoomi nodded turning to look back at the others who had turned off the light and handed the controllers to Shouyou and Atsumu, the worst possible people to be around, let alone play, anything related to horror.

“Do you want to scare them?” a voice whispered from his left.

Kiyoomi turned around and was met with the scheming face of Argentinian Setter Oikawa Tooru.

“Why not?” Wakatoshi said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“That was the last thing I ever thought you’d say Ushiwaka.” Tooru said laughing.

“You are not scaring anyone.” Hajime said coming to slap his head from behind.

Tooru whined saying that he needed to take care of his strategic, gold-medal-winning head, his words, not Kiyoomi’s. His whining was cut off when screams echoed from the living room as a jump scare came onto the eighty-five-inch high definition screen. Controllers and food went flying as they all dove for cover. Even poor Yuudai and Gao didn’t know how to hide with their towering heights.

Tooru began laughing from beside him just as the usually stoic Tobio peeked around with wild flitting eyes to see if something will attack him. Shouyou then pulled the covers around himself more pulling them from Atsumu’s grasp leaving him to flounder for cover. His struggling made him fall from the couch with a thud which sent another bout of screaming from the group.

By now, all four of them were laughing hard as they watch these formidable (and most likely drunk) players scaring themselves witless. Kiyoomi was already having trouble breathing when he was hit with a six-foot-two-inch athlete wrapping his arms around his torso.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Kiyoomi said, his laughter finally subsiding.

“Scared.” Atsumu mumbled into his chest. He’s drunk and Kiyoomi knew it, he wouldn’t be screaming his head if he wasn’t. He always tried to look cool in front of his juniors, he’d dive to get away from the animation but he wouldn’t scream like a little girl and he surely wouldn’t dive into his boyfriend’s arms for protection.

“I think we’ll be retiring for the night.” Kiyoomi said standing up and taking Atsumu with him who refused to let go. They found a compromise as Kiyoomi sets him on his back giving him a piggyback ride.

“Alright, tomorrow’s a free day, good job today. Please don’t leave our setter too battered to play.” Hajime said.

“Oh, let him, Iwa-chan, he’s on the bench anyway.” Tooru said from behind him.

“Oi, Oika-kun.” Atsumu said from where he was situated on Kiyoomi’s back.

“Just ‘cause I got benched by my junior doesn’t mean it’s over fer me. I just wanna remind’ya that that same guy single-handedly benched ya in junior high.”

Before Tooru could start their usual banter, Kiyoomi cut him off.

“Congratulations on your win today, Oikawa. But please don’t provoke him right now. It’ll be much harder for him to fall asleep when he’s worked up.”

Tooru pouted but nodded, nevertheless.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this Saku-chan. But why Tsumu-chan?”

“I haven’t really thought of that.”

“Oi, I have plenty of redeeming qualities, mind you!” Atsumu shouted into his ear.

“Please don’t do that, I’d like to keep my hearing thank you very much.” Kiyoomi told him off.

“We’ll be going now. Thank you again for having us.” He said to the other three bowing as much as he can with Atsumu screaming for dear life that he was going to fall.

“You are not going to fall so please stop screaming my ear off.” Atsumu wrapped his legs around the other’s torso and nuzzled his face into his shoulders as a reply.

Kiyoomi nodded at the other three once more before going to exit the hotel room.

“They really do make an unconventional couple. I’ve heard from Iwa-chan how much they fight, and it’s not the playful kind of fighting too.” Tooru said.

“Is… I don’t want to point fingers or anything, but is their relationship healthy?” He continued worriedly.

“You don’t have to worry about that. It may not look like much to others, but I know Kiyoomi looks at him differently.” Wakatoshi said smiling as he remembered pointing out the same thing to his friend around a year ago when Kiyoomi and Atsumu just got together, making the other blush hard as he tried to form a reply.

“Looks at him how? I’ve been trying so hard to keep them from fighting I never noticed.” Hajime asked.

“You two fight a lot, don’t you?” Wakatoshi asked instead.

“I don’t know exactly what this has to do with this, but, yeah, I guess.” Hajime answered.

“So, I guess, they’re like you, in a way. They always fight, but at the end of the day, from how they look at each other alone is enough assurance that their love is real.” Wakatoshi said.

“You seem to be pretty invested in their relationship.” Tooru noted.

“It’s only right that I look out for him, I couldn’t do so before. I might as well do it now.” Wakatoshi replied with a wistful smile on his face.

“Did you…” Hajime cut himself off not knowing how to phrase such a question.

“We did, it ended on good terms, but I never got over what he said to me. I guess that was what he found with Atsumu.”

“I never thought that you of all people would have a boyfriend let alone an ex.” Tooru said.

“He was my first love admittedly, but things are better off this way. We have our own lives now.” He smiled sincerely.

“If anything, I think _you’re_ more invested that I am Oikawa, considering you never knew them before.” Tooru spluttered as he tries to hide his blush while the other two laugh.

“Get dressed Atsu, the AC will make you cold and I don’t want you keeping me up with your whining.” Kiyoomi said as he dumped Atsumu’s clothes on top of him to try to get him to stop scrolling through his phone.

He expected that Atsumu would whine or try to ask Kiyoomi to dress him up, maybe even try to seduce the other by asking why he even needed clothes. Atsumu, however, obeyed wordlessly, he put his phone down, screen-side down, Kiyoomi noted, and got dressed.

His boyfriend can be lot of things when he was drunk, he will either be jumpy, whiny, or horny, but he was never quiet. From that alone, Kiyoomi knew something was wrong. Atsumu threw the robe into the hamper before laying down on his side of the bed then continuing to scroll on his phone. Kiyoomi supposes that he may need to do the final test, if the other was really drunk, he’d do what he expects him to.

Kiyoomi laid himself down beside the other and wrapped his arms around him. He began kissing Atsumu’s shoulder blade, leaving soft butterfly kisses along as he went. He reached his neck and began putting more force into the kisses then giving the occasional bite. Still, Atsumu scrolled on his phone.

“Love.” Kiyoomi whispered in his ear.

Atsumu didn’t reply, he kept scrolling. Admittedly, Kiyoomi was getting annoyed, but mostly, he was worried. He knew something was wrong the moment his boyfriend didn’t ask him to join in the shower. It wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of what his boyfriend was reading that he realized what was going on.

Oh.

When Atsumu was drunk, it was a known fact that he will either be jumpy, whiny, or horny, but Kiyoomi overlooked one other trait that seemed to be relatively rarer than the others. He was insecure, he was easily triggered. Recalling their conversation earlier, he knew it was supposed to be a harmless jab, but drunk Atsumu didn’t know that. All he knew was that if there wasn’t any threat, or that if he wasn’t being seduced, he was fragile.

“Love, look at me.” Still, Atsumu didn’t listen to him.

Kiyoomi snatched the phone from his hands and put it on the nightstand, but still, Atsumu refused to look at him.

“Atsu, love, look at me, please.” He whispered.

He thought the other had fallen asleep, but hearing a trembling breath come from him, he knew Atsumu was trying hard not to cry. Kiyoomi moved and turned his boyfriend around only to come face-to-face with tear stains and a crumpled face.

“Hey, calm down, love. I’m not leaving you. Come here.” Atsumu whimpered as Kiyoomi brings his head to rest on the other’s neck.

They stayed that way until Atsumu’s breathing became steady, but even until then, Kiyoomi didn’t say anything. He knew the other well enough to know that he would initiate the conversation when he can.

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu mumbled after a few more minutes.

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“Just felt like I had to.” He said.

“You don’t. I already know you get like that, it’s my fault for not noticing earlier.” Kiyoomi said planting a kiss on his forehead.

He feels Atsumu relax into him nuzzling into his neck more.

“Did you mean that?” Atsumu asked.

“Mean what?”

“That ya don’t know why ya love me?” he whispered.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Atsu.” Kiyoomi whispered back.

“Ya know yer fans had a point, several actually. Ya deserve better, ya can do so much better than this, than me. I mean, people are already shippin’ ya and Ushiwaka, ‘s only a matter of time ‘fore ya see it too.” Atsumu said sadly.

“Atsu, you know that’s not true, you’re just drunk.”

“I saw how happy ya are when yer with him.”

“And you dare to assume that I’m not happy with you?” Kiyoomi said.

“Ya loved ‘m before didn’t’ya? What’s stoppin’ ya now?” Atsumu said looking into his eyes.

“You.” Atsumu stayed silent.

“I won’t go back to loving Wakatoshi because I have you. I won’t leave you just because a few strangers online ship me with my best friend. I didn’t know what to say earlier because I genuinely didn’t think of why I love you. I just know that I do. If this is the alcohol talking or if you’re using the alcohol to say what you want, I don’t care, I’ll assure you either way.

“I can’t say why I love you because of half assed reasons that I thought of in the middle of a conversation, if they didn’t get the answer they want, so what? I’ll assure you countless times, whenever you doubt my sincerity. I’ll show the world regardless of how much they doubt me. I’ll tell you now if you want me to.”

“But why?”

“Because you’re you. You’re annoying, you’re an asshole, you leave your dirty clothes everywhere, you sometimes kick me in your sleep, you sometimes burn the food you cook, you pick your nose whenever you think I’m not watching, you try to hug me despite not having cleaned yourself. But trying to imagine being alone, it was painful. So painful that I was thankful that wasn’t the case.

“You’re annoying, but so am I, you’re an asshole, but so am I, you leave your stuff everywhere but I’ll clean up after you. You have your short comings and I have mine, but you’re not supposed to be perfect, Atsu. So please, never doubt that I love you, the entirety of you. I’m not really good with my words, but I’ll tell you any time you ask this of me.” Kiyoomi continued.

“Ya still haven’t told me why.” Atsumu stated, however the playful lilt in voice was coming back.

“We’ll be here all night.”

“I don’t mind.” Atsumu whispered as he pushed himself up to put there faces an inch apart.

“Well, you better prepare yourself then.” Kiyoomi whispered back before planting a kiss on the other’s lips.

“Hit me with yer best shot, Kiyo.”

That night, neither of them slept. A few more tears were shed, tears which weren’t of pain from built up insecurity, which from the countless fights that they already had. They were shed as Kiyoomi whispered words of reverence and awe. His lips digging into Atsumu’s skin leaving proof of his devotion, his promise, his care, his love. His hands mapping across the ripples and dips of muscle, as if they were caressing a deity, itself. His breath bleeding into Atsumu’s soul as he whispers his mantra of devotion. Come morning and they find themselves staring into each other’s eyes, nearly dozing off but can’t bear to let the other go.

“I love you.” Kiyoomi whispers once more, as Atsumu is whisked away because of fatigue.

He maneuvers himself to let Atsumu’s head rest on his neck. Kiyoomi looks to his right where he put a velvet box on the nightstand. It was a miracle that Atsumu didn’t notice the night before, but he guessed the other was too preoccupied to notice anything. Inside the box was the assurance that Atsumu was looking for. A promise, a declaration to both him and the world, a ring with only the name “Miya” engraved inside. It was only right, after all, the minister belonged to his shrine and everything that shrine stood for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think of the work, I appreciate all the feedback you give. (even keyboard smashes lol)
> 
> Until next time ..V.


End file.
